frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Erevan Ilesere
Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW, | favored weapon = “Quickstrike” (short sword) | worshipers = Bards, elves, revelers, rogues, sorcerers, tricksters | cleric alignments = CE, CG, CN }} Character and Reputation Erevan Ilesere (air-eh-van ill-eh-seer) is a fickle, utterly unpredictable deity who can change his appearance at will. He is one of the most fun-loving deities in the multiverse, and he seems incapable of remaining still or concentrating on a single task for any extended period of time. Erevan enjoys causing trouble for its own sake, but his pranks are rarely either helpful or deadly. However, Erevan becomes very dangerous if sylvan races or weak elven groups are threatened, and he is always championing the underdog. Clergy and Temples The church of Erevan lacks any sort of hierarchy, for worship is not permitted at the same location twice and no cleric can be bothered to coordinate the clergy. Clerics of Erevan are wild, mischievous, independent, and unpredictable, playing tricks on others for the sheer joy of it. They oppose settled interests of all sorts and delight in upsetting both the rule of law and powerful people and in generally creating mayhem. The have little in the way of formal duties, and minister to the faithful primarily through example and instruction in the skills required of mischievous rogues. Clerics of Erevan pray for their spells at midnight, when darkness covers their mischief. Followers of Erevan gather monthly for a Midnight Gambol, which is held in a sylvan glade beneath the light of the full moon. The exact location of each Midnight Gambol is a secret that is passed among the faithful by word of mouth in the days leading up to the event. Anyone who manages to discover the festivities through their own ingenuity is welcome to participate. Erevan’s followers are often joined in their revels by mischief-loving creatures such as sprites. Each Midnight Gambol includes the sacrifice of beautiful objects (most of which are borrowed), dancing, wine-drinking, tale-telling, and endless prank-playing. Many clerics multiclass as rogues or sorcerers. They turn rather than rebuke undead. History and Relations with other deities Despite his fickle nature, Erevan is fiercely devoted to the Seldarine. He is part of an informal group of mischief makers (including Brandobaris, Garl Glittergold, and Tymora) who often draw the ire of more serious deities, such as Helm. Erevan’s boon companion is Aasterinian, an aspect of the draconic deity Hlal. Erevan and Aasterinian are almost never separated and their legendary adventures inspire younger elves who dream of emulating the mythic duo’s daring exploits. Other allies include Baravar Cloakshadow, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Milil, and deities, including Beshaba and Mask, for their cruelty and greed offends his light-hearted nature. He opposes the drow pantheon (other than Eilistraee). His pranks have provoked the anger of Bane, Loviatar, and similar evil humorless beings. Dogma Change and excitement are the spice of life. Live on the edge, unbound by the conventions of society in a spirit of constant self-reinvention. Puncture the self-righteousness, sanctimony, and pretension that pervades orderly society with mischievous pranks that both amuse and enlighten. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Elf Deities